You've Opened My Eyes
by Ara10
Summary: Dawn brings home a new friend which can only lead to a sisterly talk. Completly AU!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy/Angel characters. 

Warning: Lots of Sexual Content. Fem Slash

Pairings: Mostly D/OC, B/S, A/Fa, Gu/Fr, Wi/X, and O/C

Some B/OC, B/D/OC, S/B/OC, S/OC, A/OC, Fa/OC, A/Fa/OC, Fa/D/OC, Gu/OC, Gu/Fr/OC, Fr/OC, Fr/D/OC, Wi/OC, X/OC, Wi/X/OC, W/D/OC, O/OC, C/OC, O/C/OC, C/D/OC, B/Fa/OC, B/Fr/OC, B/Wi/OC, Wi/Fa/OC, Wi/Fr/OC, Fa/Fr/OC, B/Fa/Fr/OC, B/Wi/Fa/Fr/OC, B/Wi/Fa/Fr/D/OC, & B/Wi/Fa/Fr/D/C/OC

Summary: AU nobody's a slayer or a vampire. Angel lives in Sunnydale and so does Fred, Gunn, Cordy, Oz, and Faith also Buffy's in college still. Dawn brings home a new friend from school, Buffy and her friends find themselves attracted to this 16-year-old girl. But what they don't know is that it's Dawn's new girlfriend. Can Buffy and her friends keep their hands off?

Buffy reached into the cupboard pulling out a box of spaghetti noodles. "Buffy!" Dawn called as she walked in the front door. 

"In the kitchen!" The blond called back she grabbed a pan filling it up with water.

"Buffy, can Dom and I study up in my room?" Dawn walked into the kitchen.

The college student turned around setting the pan on the stove. "Sure, but the gang is coming over for dinner." Buffy looked up and met the two brunettes. 

"Buffy this is Dom, Dom this is Buffy. Can she also stay for dinner and maybe the night?" Dawn asked her sister eagerly. Buffy just stared at the curly head girl, she had two beautiful blue eyes, a tan face, and athletic body. Dom wore short jean shorts and a wife beater that held her breasts well. "Um...Buffy can she?" 

"Yeah, that's fine." The blond nodded. 

"All right, call us when dinner's ready." Dawn grabbed Dom's arm pulling her out of the kitchen. Buffy moved to be able see them walk through the dining room she looked up Dom's legs to her small ass but she shook her head and went back to making supper.

****

~Upstairs~

"Is your sister all right? She seemed a little out of it." Dom set her backpack on Dawn's floor. 

"She's weird what can I say?" Dawn smiled at her friend.

"Now I know where you get it from." Dom plopped down on the bed.

"I'm not weird." Dawn laid down putting her head in Dom's lap.

"We all are." The teenager stroked Dawn's hair. 

"Do you think she knows?" Dawn sat up quickly.

"No, how can she?" 

"I don't know I'm over reacting right?" 

"Yes, nobody knows about us other than my dad and my older brother." Dom kissed her forehead.

"Shouldn't you call to ask if you could stay the night?" Dawn rapped her arms around her girlfriend's hips. 

"Yeah." Dom sighed pulled her cell out of a pocket on her backpack. "Mom, can I spend the night at Dawn's?" She gave Dawn a thumb's up. "That would be great. Thanks! Love you too." She set the cell on the nightstand. "She's going to drop some stuff off for me." 

"Let's study tomorrow." Dawn pleaded.

"All right, what are we going to do now?" Dom gave her a devilish grin.

"This." Dawn pushed her girlfriend and straddled her then began to kiss her neck. 

"This is much better than studying." Dom put her hands up the back of Dawn's light blue shirt.

"Hang on." Dawn got up and walked over to her stereo put in a C.D. All the Things She said by T.A.T.U played and Dawn walked back over to her girlfriend who smiled. "We've got to be quiet." Dawn whispered into Dom's ear startling her once again.

"Quiet as mice." Dom unzipped Dawn's jean skirt moving her hands back up under the back of Dawn's shirt. 

Dawn grabbed the bottom of Dom's beater and pulled it over the girl's head throwing it on the floor. Dom pulled Dawn's shirt off tossing it on top of her beater. Dawn pulled of Dom's sports bra revealing firm breasts and she bent down licking the tip of a harden nipple which made the girl beneath her shutter. Dom unhooked Dawn's lacey white bra letting the cool air hit fair skinned small breasts as she massage them Dawn unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. "Remember quiet." Dawn pulled Dom's shorts off making the teenager only in a blue thong and Dom pealed Dawn's skirt then she pulled off her white underwear. As Dawn pulled off Dom's thong the girl sat up pulling up the covers and pulling her girlfriend under with her. "Make love to me Dom." Dawn lay underneath the other girl. 

"Are you sure?" Dom stared they messed around but never had sex this was the first time they had been naked at the same time. 

Dawn nodded and Dom kissed her neck then slowly down to her breasts, she took her sucking on Dawn's small breast which made Dawn's back arch. Dom moved down to Dawn's curly hairs, which hid her hot spot. Dom opened Dawn's legs and licked Dawn's clit, which made the teenager moan. Slowly Dom enters a finger into the wet hole gliding it back and forth while her thumb rubbed the clit. "Dom." Dawn whispered. Dom slowly crawled back up to face her girlfriend when she got there she put her arms around Dawn's neck and pushing her knee against her girlfriend's clit which made Dawn arch bringing her knee against Dom's they both moaned. They fell into a kiss and Dom licked Dawn's lip begging for entry into her girlfriend's mouth, which was accepted. Dom again pushed her knee into Dawn and again Dawn arched hitting Dom's clit. They kept at it slowly finally Dawn pulled her mouth away from Dom's and whispered. "Faster." Dom went faster sending Dawn over the edge. "Oh my god Dom." Dawn moaned quietly. Dom hadn't reached her peak and Dawn wasn't going to make her suffer like that so she flipped her girlfriend over onto her back and went down to her hot spot, spread her legs, and licked her fold and flicked her tongue on her girlfriend's clit. 

"Dawn, god Dawn." Dawn licked her girlfriend's juices then crawled back up. 

"How do you feel?" Dawn lay down next to her friend putting her arm around her.

"Like I died and went to heaven. How about you?" Dom turned and faced her.

"The same. I love you." Dawn kissed her sweetly.

"I love you too." Dom kissed her passionately. 

"Dawn supper's almost ready!" Buffy called up the stairs. 

The two teenagers got out of the bed picked up their clothes and put them back on. "Here." Dawn handed body spray to Dom.

"Thanks. My mom should be here soon." The doorbell rang as Dom finished her sentence. "That's probably her right now." Dom opened the door but Dawn pulled her back for a quick kiss. 

"Now we can go see if it's her." Dom held Dawn's hand down the hall then let go when they got to the stairs.

"I'm Buffy Summers my sister is Dawn." The two teenagers heard Buffy say from the stairs. 

"Hey mom." Dom greeted her.

"Hey Mrs. Jake." Dawn smiled.

"Hi, you can call me Nikki." Nikki handed her daughter her bag.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you later." Nikki nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead. 

"Love you. Nice to meet you both." Dom's mom left. 

"Well, set your bag down because we're about to eat." Buffy left the two teenagers alone. 

They sat down in the living room and Dawn clicked on the TV. Dom pulled Dawn down laying her head on her stomach. They both smiled as they watched Everwood without think Dawn moved her hand from Dom's waist up her girlfriend's shirt and under the sports bra making Dom shiver but she pulled it out when the front door opened and Spike, Angel, Xander, Willow, Faith, Oz, Cordy, Fred, and Gunn walked in.

"Hey Dawnie!" Spike, Xander, and Angel said in unison before they saw Dom.

"Hey guys, this is my friend Dom, Dom that's Angel, Spike, Xander, Willow, Faith, Oz, Cordy, Fred, and Gunn." Dawn and Dom stood up.

"Nice to meet you all." 

"Yeah, same to you." Faith shook the girl's hand mystified.

"Dinner's ready." Buffy walked into the entryway of the house. 

"Let me help you B." Faith went into the kitchen with Buffy. "That girl she's..." Faith whispered.

"Pretty?" Buffy asked quietly.

"How about hot?" Faith looked behind her.

"Faith, she's a teenager." 

"Oh come on B, I know you checked her out. It made you wet didn't it?" The dark haired woman asked the blond.

"What if it did?" Buffy looked at Faith. "Are you jealous? Since you're usually the only girl that can get me wet." She whispered.

Faith pressed Buffy against the counter. "No, now we can both get you wet." Faith hand went up Buffy shirt. 

"Do you need help?" Willow called from the dining room.

"No, we got it." Buffy moved away from Faith.

The petite blond handed a dish with spaghetti in to Faith. "We'll finish this later." The dark haired woman walked out of the kitchen.

Buffy brought a basket of French bread and sat down next to Spike. "How was work?" She looked at her boyfriend. 

"It was ok. Angel and I just waited for people to speed." Spike smiled. 

"What do you all do?" Dom spoke up and everyone turned to her.

"Well, Spike and I are policemen." Angel took a bite of spaghetti.

"Faith and I don't work until tonight we're bartenders." Gunn smiled at the teenager.

"I'm work at the bank." Fred looked at Willow.

"I just go to college and Xander is a construction worker." The red head looked over at Oz and Cordy.

"We are assistant managers at my parents' restraunt and I play in a band." Oz looked at Buffy.

"I go to college and have a DJ job." The blond didn't look up.

"Oh, that's cool." 

They ate in silence. "Do you all want to watch a movie and stay here tonight?" Buffy asked picking up the plates. 

"Sounds fun but we can't." Faith pointed to her and Gunn. "Maybe we'll come by after work though. 

"See you later." Angel kissed Faith.

"You're coming back aren't you Charles?" Fred looked at him. 

"Of course." He kissed her forehead.

They all gathered in the living room to watch The Hot Chick. Xander, Willow, Spike, and Buffy sat on the couch, Angel, Fred sat in chairs, Oz sat on the floor with Cordy in his lap, and Dom and Dawn laid next to each other. The movie ended and Dom and Dawn stood up stretching. 

"We're going to bed. Goodnight." Dawn lead Dom out of the living room.

"Goodnight and thanks Buffy." Dom smiled picking up her bag on the way out.

"No problem." They all stared at the retreating teenagers. 

"This is so cool." Dawn whispered into Dom's ear as they made their way upstairs.

"What is?" Dom asked as they hit the hallway.

"This." Dawn put her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Is this cool?" Dom turned around and began to suck on Dawn's collarbone.

"Yeah." Dawn sighed pushing Dom into her room.

"Let's take a bath together." Dom began to take off her clothes walking into the bathroom.

"Sounds fun." Dawn undressed as Dom ran the water.

Dom climbed in the bath turning off the water and Dawn sat down in front of her facing away from her. Dom thumbs flicked Dawn's hardened nipples and one hand made its way down near her hot spot. She inserted a finger in Dawn's hole and began rubbing the girl's clit. "Mmm...." Dawn bit her lip. Dom grinned and stuck another finger in Dawn's hole. "Faster." Dawn whispered and Dom quickening sending Dawn lost in ecstasy. 

"Did you enjoy that sweetie?" Dom pressed her pussy against Dawn's back.

"Just as much as the last one." Dawn turned around grabbing the sponge, dunked it in the water, and squeezed it over Dom's hard nipples.

"I'm ready for bed." Dom yawned then took one of Dawn's nipples between her teeth.

"Let's go." Dawn inserted a finger into Dom.

"Ah." Dom moaned. Dawn drained the water and helped Dom up. "Was that a teaser?" Dom asked her girlfriend.

"Yep, don't worry I'll make sure you die and go to heaven again." Dawn pulled her over to the bed laying Dom down.

Dom pulled a long red thing out of her school book bag. "I brought it just in case I could stay." Dawn took it from her and shoved into Dom's hole moving it and put it in her's as well. They moved together and both getting wet still Dawn brought her hand down and massaged Dom's clit. "Mm..." Dom bucked against Dawn. "Dawn oh Dawn." Dom whispered. Dom bit her lip to keep from moaning to loud and Dawn sped up feeling her girlfriend's wetness. Dom fell over the edge and pulled out the red tool taking it to the bathroom, washed it off and set it in Dom's bag. Dom was getting dressed pulling on her underwear than gray shorts and a sports bra she laid back down on the bed and Dawn pulled on pants over her underwear and a tank top. 

"Goodnight Dom." Dawn kiss her and held waist.

"Goodnight Dawn." Dom pulled the covers up.

****

~Around Midnight~

"I'm going to see if Dawn and Dom are asleep, I'll be with you in a minute." Buffy whispered to Spike as they walked upstairs. The blond opened her sister's door as the toilet flushed. 

"Hi Buffy, could I have something to drink?" Dom walked out of the bathroom.

"Sure, go downstairs in the kitchen I'll make hot coca I got to go tell Spike." 

"All right." Dom walked downstairs seeing that Gunn and Faith still weren't but the gang was knocked out. 

"So Dom, how long have you known Dawn?" Buffy walked up behind the girl in the kitchen.

"A month or so." The teenager shrugged.

Buffy set the mugs in the microwave when she turned around Dom sat on the stool leaning forward exposing her breasts. The blond turned away quickly opening the microwave and pulling out the warm mugs. "Here you go." Buffy handed it to the brunette who sat up. 

"Thanks. Are you uncomfortable around me?" Dom took a sip.

"Sorry, it's just been a long week." 

"Same here, my parents are fighting so much most of the time I hate going home." She shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks.

"If you want you may stay here this weekend." Buffy touched her shoulder, which sent pleasure down the blonde's body. 

"You serious?" Dom turned to face her.

"Well of course." Buffy smiled.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" Dom hugged her close. 

"No problem." Buffy kissed her girl's head.

Dom looked up at the older girl she could fell her breath and Buffy leaned down kissing her lightly but pulled back to see if Dom was going to pull away instead the teenager deepen the kiss. Buffy's hand went under Dom's bra line and massaged the firm breast and Dom pushed Buffy's back against the counter. 

"Ahem." They both looked towards the entryway of the kitchen where Faith leaned against the frame. "Am I interrupting something B?" The dark haired girl moved over to the two. 

"What do you think?" The blond snapped.

"What if I had been Gunn?" Faith looked at the two.

"Where is he?" Dom asked. 

"In the living room probably knocked out next to Fred." The dark haired girl smiled at the brunette. 

Dom looked from Faith to Buffy. "You two have done it haven't you?" She asked them.

"Um..." Buffy started.

"Yeah we did it on that counter." Faith nodded to the one Buffy leaned against. "It was good wasn't it B?" 

"But you're still straight?" Dom asked confused.

"Yeah, we bisexual I guess." Faith looked at Dom's breast. 

"Me too I guess more of Les though." Dom put her arms across her chest.

"Now that you two built all the sexual tension what are you going to do about it?" Faith looked at Buffy who looked down.

"Go to hell." She grumbled and walked out of the kitchen. 

Dom let her arms down and reached for her mug. "Don't let B get to you." Faith touched her arm.

"She doesn't." Dom grabbed Faith's hand. "But you kind of crawl under my skin."

"I get that a lot." The dark haired woman laughed.

"Is there something you want?" Dom looked down at Faith's hand, which was on her waist.

"You." Faith pulled her closer. "Not a lot of girl's turn me on but you do." Faith picked her up and sat her on the counter. 

Dom leaned forward, Faith thought she was going to get down but instead Dom pulled Faith in for a kiss. "Same here." Dom whispered when they broke apart. Faith pulled up Dom's bra and kissed her small firm breasts. "I hate this." Dom said quietly.

"What?" Faith pulled back quickly.

"That we have to be quiet." Dom sighed. 

"Come on." Faith helped Dom of the counter and pulled her down the basement steps. "I've already tested it no one can hear you down here." Faith helped her onto the dryer. 

Dom pulled off Faith's leather jacket letting it fall to the floor, then she pulled off her purple halter, Faith pulled Dom's bra off tossing it, Dom unhooked the bra that held Faith's medium breasts she then unbuttoned the girl's jeans letting Faith take them off, Faith pulled Dom's shorts off and then her panties, Dom pointed down and Faith pulled her own panties off. Faith licked Dom's nipples making Dom moan. "God." Dom let Faith pull her legs apart and the older woman licked her clit flicking it. "God Faith." Dom grabbed onto her own breasts. They both stopped hearing footsteps on the basement stairs and they saw Buffy coming down. 

"Figured this is where you take her." Buffy walked over to them slowly. 

"You want to join our party?" Faith met Buffy half way. 

"What do you think?" Buffy grabbed the back of Faith head pressing a lustful kiss to her mouth. 

"I think we should give Dom the time of her life." Faith went back to flicking Dom's clit and Buffy put 3 fingers into Dom's hole moving it in and out. 

"Oh my god! Faster!" Dom's hips moved in motion with Buffy and Faith. "Faith oh please Faith! God Buffy please!" She moaned. "Mm..." Juices flowed from Dom, Buffy and Faith licked her clean. 

"I would love to continue this but we all should get some sleep." Buffy handed Dom her clothes. 

"Thanks for everything Buffy." Dom kissed her lightly. "You too Faith." Dom pressed the dark haired woman against the dryer and rubbed her nipples with her thumb. 

"Ah. No problem." Faith kissed her and finished getting dressed. 

The 3 went upstairs and Dom entered Dawn's room where her girlfriend was sitting up in her bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"I woke up and you were gone. Too tired to go downstairs." Dawn yawned.

"I went to get something to drink baby." Dom climbed into bed with her. "Go back to sleep." Dom held Dawn in her arms.

"Night Dom."

"Night Dawn." Dom kissed her neck.

****

(What did you think? It's not over of course. You have to review to be able to get anymore.)

__

  



End file.
